


More Banana Chip Pancakes

by allyflavored



Series: For Banana Chip Pancakes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blushing, Crush at First Sight, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, I'm laughing, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), denny's but make it voltron's, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyflavored/pseuds/allyflavored
Summary: This story takes place right after my first fic, “Banana Chip Pancakes” after our boys’ meet cute scene.~welcome to the multi-chapter sequel, "More Banana Chip Pancakes"God played favorites; devils smiled like angels & Lance had lost the boy’s phone number.
Relationships: Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: For Banana Chip Pancakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076510
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	1. He's Suddenly Allergic To Pancakes?

**Author's Note:**

> hello~
> 
> I'm back with more of our two pining idiots in love!! so happy with my feedback for the first fic I ever posted up called "banana chip pancakes" which was really just a meet-cute scene with practically a denny's/diner au that I wrote out after thinking of a funny little prompt but since you guys seemed to like it so much, I decided I would like to try to center more of the story around their first fateful meeting!
> 
> I advise you to read my first fic in this collection/series to be caught up with what's happening in this chapter and the rest of the following story now, please comment down below if you enjoy it, it really boosts up my motivation to put out new chapters hehe x

God played favorites; devils smiled like angels & Lance had lost the boy’s phone number.

_This cannot be happening!_

“Hunk!” The brown-haired boy wailed, throwing himself into his best friend’s arms. “What’s up, Buddy?” The said boy had just gotten back to their shared apartment after his last class. “My pants!” Lance squeezed Hunk tighter, signaling that he was in dire need of comfort. “Wha-?“ Hunk looked at him, puzzled. “I met this cute boy last night! He gave me his phone number on the receipt but I forgot it in my pants!” Hunk was suddenly aware of a pair of wet pants in Lance’s hand, water from it still dripping onto their floor. Hunk finally clicked the pieces together. “Oh... dang, I’m sorry, dude.” He gave his best friend a pat on the back as the both of them took a seat on the couch. Lance groaned. “Ugh, Hunk! He was really cute!” Lance cradled the pair of wet pants in his arms like a baby. Hunk tried not to laugh at his best bro’s predicament. “& I had to be the complete dumbass that was too sleep deprived before class to remember to fish it out of my pocket before doing laundry!” Lance flopped to take up more space on the couch, lying on his side, curled into a ball. Hunk just patted Lance’s head softly. “Maybe it’s still salvageable somehow? Did you try to... I dunno, blow dry the paper...?” He suggested, even though he knew it sounded lousy. Lance shook his head. “The paper already turned to mush by the time I realized!” He could feel his eyes start to water a bit. “Where did you two meet? Your job? Maybe you might catch him again...?” Hunk tried. The other boy shook his head again then sighed. “No, I actually lost my job last night.” Lance pouted at himself. “I met him at that diner, you know? the one nearby called Voltron’s? Cause I had to walk all the way home.” He crossed his arms against his chest. Bless Hunk for being so understanding about his dramatics, he was probably being ridiculous but he couldn’t help it! “Dude, if you needed a ride, you should’ve called!” Hunk replied, worried. “No way, it was really late cause I had the night shift & you had an exam this morning!” Lance said, making an “x” gesture with his arms. His best friend flashed him a sympathetic smile anyways. “Was he another customer or something? If he was a worker, there’s a better chance you could-“ Lance jumped up from the couch. “Hunk! You are god sent! A genius! My gift from heaven!” “Wait, he _is_ a worker & you didn’t think of-“ “I was too busy mourning my loss, okay?” Lance sighed dramatically but wrapped his arms around the other boy to hug him. Lance was determined now. He had his eyes on the prize & they didn’t call him sharpshooter for nothing!

~

Lance went back to Voltron’s every day for the rest of the week. He would literally set an alarm for the middle of the night since the cute boy’s shift had been around early morning & _walked_ all the way there since his car was still in the shop. But for those four nights in a row, that cute waiter boy with raven black hair & iridescent eyes was nowhere to be seen.

Now, it was Friday & all Lance wanted to do was crumble up in his room & die. Maybe he was being melodramatic but that cute boy had been the only highlight of his week. He lost his job, he bombed half his mid-terms, & then he lost that said boy’s number in his wet pair of pants. He grumbled to himself in his little blanket burrito as he tried to eat an actual burrito, he had placed right beside his head so he didn’t have to use his arms. Suddenly, the light in his room was switched on & he had to squint to see what monster had disturbed his self-wallowing session because it certainly hadn’t been Hunk.

“God, you look pathetic.” Pidge stated. He could see the amused smile on her face from the doorway. Lance glared at her in response. “C’mon, Lover Boy! Just hang out with us!” Pidge huffed; her figure towered over Lance’s limp lying body on the bed despite her actual height. “Pain.” Lance looked her dead in the eyes. “C’mon, don’t be like that! I don’t know why you’ve been moping around for the whole week since you won’t tell me anything but we can all do something you want to do, okay?” “Yeah, Buddy! It might cheer you up!” Hunk interjected to back Pidge up, his head poking out from the door. Lance sighed but sat up with a small grin on his face. He was really glad to have his best friends around; college would’ve definitely sucked without them.

~

“Wow, I shouldn’t have said that we’d agree to _anything_ you wanted us to do tonight.” Pidge mumbled as they walked up the steps to one of the bigger fraternity buildings on campus. Rolo was throwing some massive house party to celebrate the end of mid-terms week, as if their group ever needed a reason to throw their parties. “You said you wanted to cheer me up, Pidgeon! So, here we are!” Lance said excitedly as they were let in, the bass drop already pounding in their ears. “It could be fun.” Hunk shrugged slightly. Pidge rolled her eyes. “Oh whatever, Lover Boy 2! You were just excited to come cause you knew Shay was gonna be here!” Pidge said, elbowing him in the chest. He smiled shyly in response. Lance laughed but gave Hunk a pat on the back. “Speak of the devil,” Lance grins & points to a familiar figure with her unique bob cut & huge hoop earrings from Hunk’s chemistry class. “You mean, angel.” Hunk whispers to his buddy before Shay turned and waved when she saw them. “Puke.” Pidge comments. The trio waved back & made their way over to her. “Hey! It’s so nice to see you guys here!” She beamed; her eyes obviously locked on Hunk. “You too!” Lance said, pulling his shy best friend forward who had been slightly hiding behind him. “You look great.” Hunk smiled at her. Shay flustered & her cheeks grew red. “T-Thank you, you look nice too.” She smiled. “& you too of course!” She said, quickly looking at Lance. “I like your shirt!” “Thank you!” Lance responded, doing a quick spin to show it off. He went with his nice short sleeved button down in blue to match his eyes. “You really are an angel, like Hunk said.” Lance added. Was he the smoothest wingman or what? He heard a faint squeak come from Hunk’s direction but Shay just beamed again.

“Okayyy,” Pidge said. “I’m going to go find my brother, I know his drunk ass is already here somewhere.” “I’m gonna make a quick round & find some people to catch up with! Meet back up with you guys in a bit!” Lance whipped out some finger guns to telepathically wish Hunk luck as they left the two love birds alone.

~

“Jesus Christ, is he doing the Macarena?” Pidge whisper-screamed into Lance’s ear. Lance laughed at the sight of Matt in the middle of the dance floor, indeed attempting to dance the Macarena to an EDM song. His face lit up when he spotted them. “Katie! Lance! Dance with me!” He said, dragging them back with him by the arm. “This is so stupid.” Pidge mumbled but danced along with them anyways, not caring about how ridiculous they all looked, they could always blame it on the alcohol. Lance was happy he was enjoying his night out with friends & felt a little buzzed from sipping off of other people’s cups earlier. That’s when he spotted her from across the room.

“Allura!” He called her name, loud enough for her to hear him over the party music. She looked up & waved at him eagerly from the couch a few feet away. He happily made his way over to her, telling himself it was time to turn on his lover boy charm. “Girl, you must be the sun, you wanna know why?” He flashed her a grin & plopped himself down in the space she made for him beside her. “Why, Lance?” She rolled her eyes, fondly at her friend. “Because you’re the center of my universe!” He winked. “You already used that one before!” Allura laughed anyways, giving him a light shove. Lance beamed, he loved seeing her smile. They had first met back in freshmen year during orientation week at Altea University. They shared a mutual love for space considering that they were both majoring in Astronomy before Allura decided to specialize with an Aeronautics degree instead. She was not only the most beautiful girl Lance had ever seen, with her long platinum grey curls, rich bronze skin, & opal colored eyes, she was top of her class and not to mention, a complete badass.

She was a member of their university's famous judo team & competed with other schools around the nation. She was everything Lance wanted to be and bring back home to introduce to his mama but he had never been successfully able to woo her over even once & trust him, he’s been trying since that first day they met. They hadn’t actually started off with a normal conversation instead it all began with Allura crushing him in a choke hold after he had suddenly grabbed her arm from behind. In his defense though, he had just instinctively reached out to stop her from colliding into someone who was running from the opposite side of the hallway she didn’t see. She apologized profusely after she realized the misunderstanding and they got along ever since. At least it always made a pretty funny story to tell at parties anyways. Lance knew that she would probably only ever see him as a friend but he was actually more than okay with that because she really was a great friend! No harm in cracking some pick up liners though, he didn’t want his best ones going to waste!

“Nyma was in the middle of telling us about her latest love conquest!” Romelle, another mutual friend of theirs, gestured to the tall platinum blonde beauty beside her. She wore her hair up in two long pigtails to show off her gold hoop earrings & wore a flattering hot pink mini skirt. “Wow, & why haven’t I seen you around here before, Dollface?” Lance leaned in to give her a better look at his flawless complexion which he slaved over using different skin care methods until he found one that worked like a dream. “Maybe it’s because I’m from Galra Uni territory.” She smirked back, eyes glistening but somehow snake like. “Don’t worry though, I don’t bite.” She leaned in a little closer, making Lance feel a little nervous all of a sudden. He wasn’t really used to straight forward girls so he was now racking his brain up for a good response. “Easy on this one, Nyma.” Allura placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, Lance is a good boy! Don’t give him any trouble!” Romelle teased. “Hey, like I was saying, I don’t bite-“ Nyma rolled her eyes, still smiling. “Anymore!” She held her hand out in front of them, proudly. A cute silver ring slotted through one of her manicure-nailed fingers. They all gasped but not as loudly as Lance. “Oh woah! Did you just get en-“ Nyma laughed & shook her head. “Nah, cutie. This is just a promise ring.” She smiled. Allura & Romelle still looked down at the ring in awe. “Isn’t this Rolo’s?” Romelle commented. “It totally has to be Rolo’s.” Allura replied, lifting Nyma’s hand up for a better look. “Wait, Rolo! As in-“ Lance gestured to the room surrounding them. Nyma nodded. “Yeah, that idiot & I go way back before college. I guess he got tired of seeing me date all these losers from my turf and finally grew some balls to ask me out! It took him long enough!” She huffed, but Lance could see the real smile she was trying to hide. He didn’t know her all that much but he was still really happy for her. _To be young & in love! _He mentally sighed to himself though.

Romelle & Allura practically squealed in their seats. “This is actually Nyma’s first party here at Altea, Rolo introduced us to her only a few hours ago!” Romelle beamed. “Oh god,” Lance suddenly realized. “I’m sorry for hitting on you! I didn’t know you were taken!” His cheeks grew red. The three girls laughed but then Nyma just shook her head. “Aw, these two are right. You are a good boy.” Her smile seemed to soften. “Well! This good boy is gonna get himself a drink! Do you guys want anything? I mean, this is a cause for celebration, right?” Lance grinned as he stood up to dust his jeans, waiting for any requests. “God, it really is! It’s been like 8 years, Lance! I’ve waited for him to stop being such a numskull for 8 years!” Nyma sighed, exasperated but happy. Lance just laughed and made his way to the kitchen after they said to surprise them with whatever he came back with.

Lance fought his way through the crowd of people in the next room until he had finally reached the kitchen’s counter top. “Lance!” The boy turned to see Shiro, sitting on one of the kitchen stools nearby. He had a huge grin on his face, most likely due to the fact that he was sitting beside his boyfriend, Adam, who he had finally asked out last year. Lance watched their crushes on each other blossom into love every time Lance dropped by after their practice to pick up Allura. It was exciting to see the Judo captain & the team’s manager make heart eyes at each other from afar until the whole team had finally gotten fed up with their mutual shyness & locked the two in a gym equipment closet alone for a few hours. When they were let out, the team found them kissing on top of the training mats. “Whoa.” Lance had gasped. “Guess you can say that they’re official... ly out of the closet!” His joke had made everyone including the new couple burst into complete laughter. Lance smiled at the fun memory.

“What’s up, Adashi? Feels like I haven’t seen you guys in forever!” He made his way into the actual kitchen but leaned himself across the counter from them. “Again, with that silly ship name, huh?” Adam mumbled with pink cheeks before sipping his drink. “I guess training’s just been pretty hectic since we have that big competition coming up soon!” Shiro smiled. “& we’re also trying to survive our last year. God, I feel like I’ve just been running on caffeine for the last 4 days to stay awake & finish papers!” Adam groaned. The younger boy notices the deep eye bags on both of his friends faces & flashed them a sympathetic smile. “Poor babies. Is there something I can get you guys to drink since I’m assuming this is break night?” He asked, popping the top off of one of the big coolers by his feet filled with all kinds of stuff. Shiro shook his head. “Advil for this killer headache but it’s alright, I already asked my brother to go get some from our car really quick.” He sighed. “Uh, buddy. Being at a party blasting EDM music so loud the bass breaks through your ear drums every second isn’t very good for a headache.” Lance nudged his friend as he handed him a bottle of water. Lance’s eyes widen, realizing the other half of Shiro’s statement. “Wait- You have a brother?” Shiro nods frantically. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I've brought him up a couple of times! He actually started going here now too but transferred in pretty late so he’s only been around for two weeks! I’m surprised you haven’t seen him in any of your classes yet? You guys are taking up the same major actually.” His friend furrows his eyebrows. “Uh sorry, guess he really just slipped my mind, been busy studying for mid-terms and all! Plus, I feel like we haven’t seen each other for more than a month so I had no idea!” The younger boy shook his head. “Wait, was Allura’s birthday party already more than a month ago?” Adam looks at the both of them, actually shocked. “Wow, time really is going by without us realizing, huh Takashi?” He sighed but gave Shiro a small smile. Shiro’s cheeks reddened hearing Adam use his actual first name, even though he did so every time. Lance watched them subconsciously intertwine their hands together in front of him. “Hey guys, as sweet as this is, I really don’t need a private re-enactment of the day you two finally got together.” He said, covering his eyes & looking away dramatically. He heard the two of them chuckle but Lance suddenly flinched as he heard the door from behind him burst open.

“Yo, Takashi! Here’s that advil you wanted, I had to dig around your car for a while to find it & it’s still fucking freezing outside!” Lance heard the new voice grumble. He pulled his hands away from his face to see a figure standing beside him, who had not yet acknowledged the taller boy. _Wait a minute, I’d recognize that mullet anywhere!_

“You’re my hero! Thanks, Keith!” Shiro just smiled as he snatched up the small bottle. “Keith?!” Lance squeaked, his brain short circuited as the smaller boy turned to face him. Jet black raven hair. Iridescent eyes he thought could hold galaxies in. Flawless porcelain skin with a cute tint of red on his cheeks & nose from the cold.

The cute boy he met at the diner was here. The cute waiter boy who had given Lance his number which he had idiotically lost to a pair of wet pants when he realized he had forgotten to take the piece of paper out of his pocket before doing laundry was here. The cute waiter boy with the softest smile he’s ever seen that he thought he had lost his one real chance with was standing right in front of him! _Maybe god wasn’t cruel and playing favorites after all!_ Lance thought, feeling the grin on his own face begin to grow. “Keith!” He caught himself saying again, he thought it was a nice name. One he could picture himself saying over & over again every day up to the day of their wedding vows! _Woah, slow down, man!_ Lance told himself while his heart rate did the opposite and picked up double the speed as the other boy’s eyes met his.

Lance’s face felt warm, his throat went dry. These were not the same butterflies in his stomach for every other crush he’s ever had, no way, these could be nothing else but fireworks.

Memories of the night they met at Voltron’s danced before his eyes. The cute confused look on Keith’s face when he didn’t understand Lance’s pick-up line & the way he instantly flustered after he got it two minutes later, the blush that spread across his cheeks when he laughed, eyes shying away from Lance as he handed him the receipt with his digits scribbled across the paper. Lance remembered the little syrup smiley face on his banana chip pancakes which matched the small shy expression on Keith’s face before Lance had left the diner.

_Hope to see you around soon!_

The raven-haired boy had said as he waved goodbye. Lance McClain was a strong believer in fate and he could take a hint when he got one. Keith looked him up & down for a moment while crossing his arms against his chest then cocked his brow up with an annoyed expression.

“Sorry, do I know you?”


	2. Extra Whipped (Cream) Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s eyes widened as Keith brought his head back up to look at him.  
> His eyes seemed watery, lips pouting, with redden cheeks & it was all because of him. Lance short circuited. 
> 
> “Oh my god, I wet my pants.” Lance gasped, realizing their entire communication error. Keith instantly pulled himself away from the other boy, a contorted & confused expression now on his face. 
> 
> “Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I decided to just make this a two part story for now! maybe I'll add onto it in the future when I get more ideas and then just continue to place it in my "banana chip pancakes" series/collection because I also have other concepts I wanna explore and write about instead of sticking to only trying to finish one long story! sorry about that but I hope that you enjoy the wrap up of "more banana chip pancakes!"

Keith really just had to be the kind of idiot that got his hopes up, didn’t he? I mean, it’s not like he expected the cute, tall, tanned, & beautiful blue-eyed boy to text him as soon as he left the diner, alright? He sighed. At least this was the last late-night shift he had for a while so it would just be... y’know, a nice coincidence if Lance ever decided to text him to make plans to get together or something. _If & ever_ being the keywords. Keith had spent the rest of that night shift so high up on cloud nine that even all of Pidge’s little jabs went in one ear and completely out the other. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t anxious as he gathered his stuff up from his work locker after being finally off the clock for the rest of the week, but then no new messages had been displayed on his phone screen & Keith bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from frowning. He tried to be reasonable. Lance probably passed out as soon as he got back home, it had already been early morning when he had dropped by for some pancakes. Keith figured that his impatience was just getting the best of him & maybe he’d get something by tomorrow.

~

There was not a single missed call or text message the next day or even the day after that then again, the next day after that from Lance. Keith shouldn’t have wasted his time like this because it was mid terms week, what the hell! He had taken a whole week off from his night shifts to focus on his exams, not get caught up in his own self sabotaging internal monologues over why that cute boy from the diner who ordered pancakes at 2 in the morning never texted him once even though Keith had (embarrassingly) written down his number on the receipt for him!

Keith grumbled to himself, sitting alone in the library, trying to concentrate on a textbook. It was finally the last day of mid terms & he had one more exam to take in a few hours. “You know, shooting death glares at that page won’t threaten it to give you the right answers on your test later.” Keith heard a familiar voice chuckle. He looked up to see his older brother, Shiro, smiling at him with one of those proud dad looks on his face. “Shut up.” Keith smiled, as Shiro took the seat across from him. Keith didn’t offer much more to the conversation. He was perfectly content with just sitting in silence with his brother anyways. After he finished re-reading a chapter, he looked back up at Shiro whose eyes were still on him with a small smile on his face. “What?” Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m just happy you’re here, Keith.” “Ew, that’s kinda gay.” Keith rolled his eyes but grinned. “You & me both.” Shiro sighed happily, as his phone lit up with a notification. He was looking down at the selfie of him & Adam with filtered cat ears he used as his screensaver as he replied. “So, where’s Adam?” Keith said, bringing Shiro out of his daydream. “Oh, he’s just finishing up, I’m going to pick him up from his last class.” Shiro smiled, shyly. “How romantic.” Keith said, sarcastically but couldn’t cover the hint of fondness in his voice. He was happy for his brother for finding someone who made him smile so easily like that. _Must be nice._ Keith thought to himself, as a sudden imagine of Lance smiling back at him before leaving the diner a few nights ago popped into his mind. 

“I know you just met him last week but I hope you like him...” Shiro said, still smiling but with his eyebrows slightly furrowed. “He’s great for you, Shiro.” Keith nodded at him reassuringly. “Thank you.” Shiro’s face lit up. Keith never understood why his opinion seemed to matter so much to his brother anyways, it was his life & he was living it more than just fine. It’s been a while since they’ve had time to spend together like this, as simple as it seemed, it meant a lot to Keith. Shiro had always been the only one in his life who never gave up on him, he was the reason Keith had decided to move to Altea University in the first place. Shiro made Keith feel like his life actually held purpose, even after everything that’s ever happened in his past, he would always be grateful to him. “I’m glad you’re taking your studies seriously too, Keith.” Shiro added, switching back to his dad-like demeanor. Keith huffed. “Well yeah, I guess someone knocked some sense into me, hoping that this fresh start would do me some good & all.” He tried to imitate Shiro while quoting his words from a few months ago. The other boy just laughed. “I know your transition here has been pretty all over the place since it’s the middle of the year. I promise after we’re all free from exams, I can properly introduce you to my friends on campus, I think you’ll like them.” Keith cocked his head to the side & looked out the window. “Maybe.” He whispered his response under his breath so Shiro couldn’t hear him.

It was too early for Keith to think anything really of his new life in Altea but he could admit it was much more peaceful than his old one & that was enough for now. For a moment, he wondered what it would’ve been like to start his college life in Altea like Shiro in the first place instead of settling for Galra University & wasting his time there with the wrong crowd. He’d become a pretty big mess in the past two years ever since their parents had...

Well, he promised Shiro that he’d stop torturing himself over his past & try to take better care of himself. It was Shiro’s last year in Uni & Keith didn’t want him throwing away the memories he could be making with his friends if he had to worry & baby Keith every second. Shiro, after so many attempts over the past months to get through to Keith, finally pushed him to try change. In the middle of the semester, Keith had up & left Mamora City to move in with Shiro. He got himself a job at this nearby diner to help his brother out with rent & groceries then the rest was history. His new life in Altea had only been roughly two weeks so far & it was fine, despite the fact that he still couldn’t completely kick out his habit of ditching class just yet... but, he was _actually_ studying, okay? Or at least, he _had_ been studying until that stupidly cute blue-eyed boy had waltzed into his life & fucked him up completely with just one smile. The boy with sun kissed skin, an endearing laugh & nice hands who never texted or called him after that night & now here was Keith who still hadn’t gotten over feeling like a complete idiot for getting his hopes up.

~

& God, now it was fucking freezing. Not even his leather jacket kept him warm. Originally, getting some fresh air outside the party was his plan but Shiro had to ask for some goddamn aspirin from his car that Keith couldn’t find anywhere! He grumbled to himself, double checking around the car’s cup holders again but then he swore he heard the angel choir singing from up in the heavens as he finally found it had rolled underneath the back seat. “Finally!” He groaned out loud, hurrying back into the house before catching frost bite. His hands felt like ice & his cheeks burned from the cold.

“Yo, Takashi! Here’s that advil you wanted, I had to dig around your car for a while & it’s still fucking freezing outside!” He announced, the almost winter wind slamming the door shut behind him. “You’re my hero! Thanks, Keith!” Shiro smiled, taking the bottle. “Keith?!” The raven-haired boy turned his head to the figure he had just noticed beside him. His heart stopped & his breathing hitched.

_Lance._

The boy from the diner was here. The cute boy with blue eyes that could hold oceans in them & dropped the cheesiest pick up lines was here. The boy who radiated warmth like sunshine to him that night & smiled down at his order of banana chip pancakes with the little syrup smiley face that Pidge had cleverly placed there without him noticing because he was too shy to talk to Lance or do something like that himself was standing right in front of him. The cute boy who he had scribbled his own number down on the receipt for that had looked at it & smiled then never sent him a message or gave him a call, Keith frowned.

Thinking back at it now, for all he knew, this Lance boy was just some kind of player. Just lead Keith on as a little bit of entertainment while he ate his stupid pancakes. Keith had never been very good with people & only now, face to face with the beautiful boy with widened blue eyes again, he realized that maybe Lance was never thinking about reaching out to him after that night in the first place. Keith mentally stabbed himself in the gut for being so gullible. “Keith.” The smaller boy ignored the way his stomach flipped hearing his name being called like that. The two boys’ eyes met properly now but before Lance had the chance to say anything else, Keith decided how to play this. He crossed his arms against his chest & scowled.

“Sorry, do I know you?”

~

Lance’s jaw dropped. “I, uh...” Lance awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “We met at the diner the other night? I-“ “I work at the diner, I meet a lot of people.” Keith cut him off, glaring at daggers at Lance so fiercely the taller boy thought he could physically feel his chest hurt from the stabbing. Lance tried to ease the tension by giving him a smile but the coldness in the other boy’s eyes was worse than the weather outside. “Oh right... Well, I was just-“ Lance tried again but Keith just turned back to Shiro, who was watching their weird exchange. Lance felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. “I’m gonna drink.” Keith informed his brother before turning towards the cooler close by. “Keith, I don’t think-“ Shiro tried to intervene but the raven haired boy just shook his head. “It’s a party. I finished up all my exams that I studied my ass off for the whole week for. Bye.” Keith waved them off before leaving with a beer in his hand. Lance just stood there, frozen.

This could not have been the same cute boy from the diner he met. He had given Lance soft warm smiles & tucked his hair behind his ear when he looked shy & he had been the one to give Lance his number, not the other way around! Lance watched that stupid mullet’s head turn back to look at him & he couldn’t help but feel stupidly hopeful. “& uh, nice meeting you, I guess.” The smaller boy’s voice held onto no emotion at all. Keith finally left & Lance was trying so hard not to fucking cry over what just happened because wow, he really looked so fucking stupid, didn’t he? He knew he didn’t even actually know Keith, they had just shared a small moment over pancakes in the middle of the night & it had been nice. It had been so nice that Lance tricked himself into thinking that maybe a mutual spark was there & tried so hard to find him again after losing the boy’s number. He had literally gone back to the diner for four nights straight, set a stupid alarm on his phone & walked his ass to Voltron’s at 2 in the morning thinking that the boy would be on his shift again by this time like before. Now, Lance stood there in someone’s kitchen in the middle of a party with his jaw on the floor, trying to wrap his head around why Keith had just rudely brushed him off like that, treated him like he wasn’t worthy of standing next to his stupid mullet and his still stupidly beautiful eyes that had only shot daggers at him.

Lance felt his heart drop from his next passing thought. _What if he really did just realized I wasn’t good enough for him and changed his mind?_ His night was officially ruined. “Jesus.” Adam spoke, snapping Lance’s head back up. Shiro shook his head then pinched his nose bridge. “I’m sorry about my brother, Lance. I have no idea why he acted like that.” Lance laughed awkwardly but waved it off. “It’s fine.” _It was not fine at all, fuck that guy!_ The tan boy gave his friends a well rehearsed smile. “Guess he just didn’t remember me is all.” Shiro shook his head. “It was rude for him to treat you like that & now, he’s drinking tonight too.” Shiro sighed. Adam just placed a hand on his boyfriend’s back to sooth him. “I’m sure Keith’s just having a hard time fully adjusting to his life here... & he won’t be able to dump all his bad habits overnight but he’s much closer to you now.” Shiro looked up at Adam with soft eyes. “I’m sure he just needs to cool his head by blowing off steam. We’re his ride home anyways.” His boyfriend nudged him. Shiro just sighed again but smiled. “I’m sorry about him again, Lance.” His friend looked up to him with an apologetic expression. “He’s really not a bad person once you get to know him either, I’m sorry for that terrible impression.” “It’s really alright, Shiro. I’m just gonna head back to the party. I’ll catch you guys around?” Lance made his way out of there as fast as he could, only hearing Shiro faintly reply with a “Yeah, see you later” before he could book it to the bathroom.

Lance locked the door behind him & slumped against it. He looked at his own reflection through the bathroom mirror. His brown hair messily tousled, cheeks flushed. He pouted at himself & fiddled with the top button to his shirt collar. He ran his fingers through his hair to fix it but couldn’t really get it just right. He groaned & leaned in to inspect his face for blemishes. As much as Lance liked to brag about his charming looks, it was really all just a cover up for the truth. He honestly always hated what he’d see. He knew he was lanky & he hated his dirt looking freckles so much he covered them up with concealer. He sighed, remembering the different versions of Keith he had met just this week. He couldn’t believe he had been pining over such an asshole! That mullet head probably gave out his number as a joke. Lance would’ve just felt like an idiot once he sent the first text & never got a response or better yet, the boy had scribbled down a fake number! Great, now that cute little moment they shared was all tainted to him forever, thanks to that rude jerk & his stupid mullet.

After freshening up, Lance went to search for his friends. He had dragged them along to this party so he could cheer up & it had actually been working until he had a new reason to feel devastated all over again. He spotted Hunk on a couch in one of the living rooms but he seemed pre-occupied with Shay’s company & he wasn’t about to cock block his own best buddy! Allura & her friends were also nowhere to be found when he checked where they had been sitting earlier. He probably took too long to get to them anyways. The party music was still blasting into his ear drums & people were crowding in their groups around him but Lance couldn’t help but feel numb. He just moved around aimlessly for a bit, just acting as if he had somewhere to be until he spotted Pidge by the patio. A beer pong table was set up & he hadn’t even noticed. This was the perfect way to lighten his mood, he was the King of the Beer Pong, _The_ Master Sharpshooter! He slid open the patio screen to greet his friend. “Hey Pidgeon, let me join the next round!” He called out as she waved him over. “Good timing, we’re actually about to start a new game & my last partner ran out on me.” She grumbled. “That’s because you scared her, you monster!” Matt laughed from across the set up table. “Oh whatever, she didn’t make a single shot! She was useless!” Pidge screamed, waving her hands in the air. “Fear not, Pidgeon. You’ve got the greatest sharpshooter on your side now! Matt stands no chance against us even if he tries to calculate his ping pong arches!” Lance teased. Matt laughed but then the figure behind him who had been playing on his team turned back around after putting his phone back into his pocket. Those iridescent eyes locked with his own once again. “You.” Keith said under his breath but Lance caught what he mouthed, a mutual glare was exchanged by both parties. Matt gestured to his partner, who had his arms crossed against his chest like earlier, beside him. “Lance, this is Keith by the wa- “I know.” Lance cut him off, looking at Keith with a shit eating smirk. “& I’m about to kick his ass.”

~

“Only two more, sharpshooter!” Hunk hollered at him from the sidelines. Him & Shay had joined in the fun to spectate. Lance kept his concentration before taking the shot, perfectly landing into the alcoholic filled red cup. “Take that, mullet!” He yelled, pointing at Keith who just rolled his eyes. “Whatever, McLame. I’m about to catch up.” Keith grinned. The raven haired boy had a bit of sweat running down his exposed neck after taking off his leather jacket & for some reason, Lance found it hot?! They were both a handful of drinks in as their game progressed & Keith had this cute red flush spread across his face and now, he had just grinned at Lance. The taller felt his heart pounding a thousand miles a millisecond. “Oh, I bet you thought that nickname was so clever, pretty boy.” Lance replied, sarcastically. Keith rolled his eyes again, a smile still on his face. “You even suck at trash talk, huh? Pretty boy isn’t an insult, idiot.” Keith said, trying to adjust where to aim before throwing the ball. “Never said I was trying to insult you, sweetheart.” Lance retorted sweetly, right as Keith flicked his wrist, the statement had caught him off guard, knocking him off his game. The ball completely missed the table. Lance couldn’t help but laugh. “You cheater! That shouldn’t even count!” Keith yelled, pointing a finger at Lance. “I was just making polite conversation.” The taller boy replied, innocently. “You were... _distracting._ ” Keith grumbled. Lance raised his eyebrows at that & shot Keith another shit eating smirk. It might’ve been an illusion but he swore he saw Keith blush as he looked away. He was just glad that Keith wasn’t giving him anymore death glares, the alcohol had probably loosened him up & hey, he only had so much to drink because Lance was kicking his ass!

“Okay, enough with the sexual tension, we’re about to own your asses!” Pidge yelled out right before throwing the ball into the last cup without even bouncing it off the table first. Lance screamed with triumph & picked up the tiny girl to swing her around in a hug. He gave Hunk a high ten before turning back to look at Keith, who just had a soft smile on his face & Lance instantly meted. The taller boy walked across the ping pong table to gloat a little more. “Guess you were just all talk, pretty boy.” He leaned in, getting all in Keith’s face. The other boy shot him a weak glare but it didn’t hide his amusement well enough. “I _let_ you win.” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear. Lance’s face felt warm from their close proximity. “Whatever, mullet.” He mumbled, not being able to think of a better come back because the raven haired boy was just looking at him with this... _look._

“You know, I’m not the one you should be calling pretty boy.” Keith leaned in closer. “Oh?” Lance cocked his brow. His breath hitched as Keith wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck. He had to prop himself slightly on his tippy toes to do so & Lance found it adorable. The taller boy steadied him by placing his hands on Keith’s waist. “I should be calling you that instead.” He hummed, his breath grazing Lance’s ear. Lance let out a small squeak from that & Keith just threw his head back, arms still wrapped around Lance’s neck, and laughed & man, that laugh was just doing all kinds of things to Lance’s heart like, backflips & shit. He looked at the boy with fondness but then noticed how flushed Keith’s cheeks really were. It clicked. “Wait Keith, are you drunk?” Lance retracted his hands from the other boy’s waist. He didn’t want this moment between them to be mean nothing, just a drunk little fling. He wanted it to mean something. Lance wanted it to mean everything, to the both of them.

But god, his heart did a full on gymnastic routine when he saw Keith pout from the sudden loss of his touch. The other boy shook his head, violently. “No! That was weak shit, no way!” He grabbed both of Lance’s wrists to place his hands back on his waist. The taller boy let out a deep breath, holding his resolve. “Um, Keith. C’mon, let’s get some water or something.” Lance averted his eyes, this boy was just too pretty to not be kissed but Lance was not about to do so while he was in that state, even if Keith was leaning even closer to him as they spoke. He noticed that his friends had gone back to the party & left them on the patio alone together. “But I like it here.” The smaller boy pouted, he was fiddling with Lance’s upper collar button. “Keith-“ Lance choked, flustered. The raven-haired boy’s hands stilled. “You know, I... was pretty bummed you never called...” He said, softly, his head now looking down between them. It was almost too softly for Lance to hear but he caught it. Lance’s eyes widened as Keith brought his head back up to look at him. His eyes seemed watery, lips pouting, with redden cheeks & it was all because of him. Lance short circuited. “Oh my god, I wet my pants.” Lance gasped, realizing their entire communication error. Keith instantly pulled himself away from the other boy, a contorted & confused expression now on his face. “Wait, what?” He took a quick glance at Lance’s crotch before looking back up to his face. He looked petrified. “No Keith! Not like that!” Lance screamed, waving his arms in the air in embarrassment. “What else could that possibly even mean?” Keith screamed back, still completely confused. “Shit.” Lance covered his face in his hands & shook his head. He thought that once he looked back up, the boy would’ve disappeared, ditched him to stand there alone, thinking he had _pissed_ himself! Lance was mortified at the thought & let out an estranged noise.

He was shocked to see that the other boy was still standing right there, his arms crossed his chest defensively. He was frowning, obviously waiting for an explanation. “Keith, I lost your number.” Lance sighed. He could tell Keith wasn’t buying into it as he cocked his brow, after all it was the classic excuse when blowing someone off. Lance shook his head. “No really! I lost the receipt because I left it in my pocket that night- & then did laundry the next day when I was only half awake!” Lance continued, his eyes pleading for Keith to believe him. He was anxiously running his fingers through his hair but saw the other boy’s face begin to soften, hoping that was a good sign. “I realized it like, 5 minutes into the wash cycle & swung open the machine to get it out but it was too late.” Lance felt mournful from the memory. “The paper turned into mush.” Lance suddenly wailed into his hands. His breath hitched and he felt his heart stopped when he heard Keith laugh. He looked up to see the other boy clutching his stomach, still looking at Lance. The taller boy sighed, fond at the sight. He took a step bravely towards the raven-haired boy. “Then... I actually tried to go back to the diner to visit you... I uh, set an alarm to walk there & everything.” He watched Keith’s eyes widen. _Oh god, wait now I sound like a fucking stalker, what the fuck, Lance!_ He mentally screamed at himself. “Wait, like at 2 am? & you walked to get there?” Keith asked, looking more surprised and amused than shocked in horror. Lance held his breath and nodded. He kept his eyes closed, embarrassed by his own confession.

His eyes flew open for a moment as he felt Keith’s lips suddenly press into his own. He let out a soft gasp before his eyes fluttered shut again, now completely melting into their kiss. It was short & sweet and just... _perfect._

~

Keith pulled back to look at the other boy, still having to slightly tip toe to reach him. “You’re an idiot, McLame.” Keith teased, still smiling. Lance wore an ecstatic look on his face. He had his hands wrapped around Keith’s waist & pulled him in again for another kiss. Kissing Lance was addicting & he never wanted to stop. The other boy’s lips were so soft & he could feel Lance’s smile as their kiss deepened. His body felt warm all over as Keith let the other boy take the lead pliantly, just making soft sounds into his mouth. It was euphoric but then Lance had pulled away for just a moment.

With their foreheads touching & eyes locked on each other, Lance whispered,

“I thought I was your pretty boy?”


End file.
